Pureblind
by apriella95
Summary: The day iggy lost his ability to see.  One of the many substories in Maximum Ride that has not been officially covered. Until now.
1. Last Sight

If only you knew the horror I'd been through since I was relocated to this place a year ago. The horror of the cold wet iron bars of our lonely cramped dog crates in which they keep us in, and the harsh smell of antiseptic that burns your eyes to tears and filters into your nostrils until you cannot smell anything else for the next days to come. But those are not the biggest problems, for there is much more. Much, much more.

They did something to us, to everyone suffocating in this death chamber that we are forced to call home. Things of unimaginable mutations, science experiments, and worst of all, the tests and successions. The tests they run on us are not near as bad as what I am, and the other two in their crates next to mine. But we are not the scariest things to have ever roamed these halls.

Whenever I get the chance to look, I try not to, because I cannot stand the sight of which I see. The furry monsters outside that window that maul anything and everything to death, including the failures. They showed me them on my first day here, I was only 7, but I'll never forget the blood, fur, claws, fangs, and the snapping of bones and the blood curdling cries of their victims that then are eaten alive and left to rot in the yard where they are brutally murdered. I never like to remember that cause I shiver and turn paler than a ghost every time. My eyes see red and then I sometimes even faint. The scientists seem to enjoy this reaction, all but one. The one who cares for the girl in the cage next to me. She is the lucky one. The dark haired boy on the other side never says a word, never looks up, never moves or let alone breathes. His dark black hair falls over his eyes which are a bottomless pit of despair that I feel as well, and that keeps growing everyday.

I hear the scientists talking about me, but my name is simply the number on my cage. Number 5, subject 5, experiment 5. Never just a simple name, or even the reddish-blonde haired one. That would most certainly be better than Mutation 5, the worst name that they could possibly say.

The scientists were still talking in a hushed voice, and pointing at different shiny things hanging on the walls and on the sterile metal beds in the middle of the room. The one with the ridiculous blue tie handed the one with the white lab coat a clipboard with a photo of me attached to it. Every second my heartbeat sped up more than it already was and when they stepped forward to open my door, it nearly stopped altogether.

Everyone was quiet, everything was quiet, until the creak of iron came and I could see the room clearly for the first time in what seemed like forever. I knew what was coming before I felt it. The jolt of 50000 watts of electricity being zapped into your system, making me jump out of the cage screaming like everyone always does. They kept shoving me towards the table and they strapped me in with the big leather straps once they got me there.

They forced a huge dry towel into my mouth to silence my screams and then they picked up the oddly colored syringe sitting ready for use next to me. The needle plunged deep into my vein and I wanted to scream with all my might but I could not feel my tongue or jaw as the towel was becoming more and more like a brick. The coldness of the injection was spreading throughout my body and only in a few seconds I could not hold onto reality or the fact that I was their main subject of the day.

My eyelids felt as if they weigh a ton and I couldn't keep them open forever but instead of them shutting completely they were forced open by a cold metal object that held them open and looking up at the bright florescent lights above. And just before my mind was gone to the wild beat of my heart on the monitor, I saw the thing that scared me the most out of everything I had ever seen. A scapula getting dangerously close to my eye and the silent boy with a tear slowly growing at the corner of his until it slid down his cheek and onto the floor.


	2. Waking Darkness

I dreamt that I was flying high in the sky, the forbidden place where our wings are not allowed to grow. And that the silent boy and lucky girl where with me, flying with their wings as well. The feeling was amazing, the wind between your feathers and the strokes of your muslces moving up and down in a pattern only the birds and us knew. I did not know that I could fly, I only knew that I have wings, pale grey wings with a tint of blonde. Mine were bigger than the other two's, even though I was the youngest. Silent boy's matched his personality perfictly, dark and mysterious, yet beautiful and lost. And the girl's were the most interesting out of all of our's, they were beautifully speckled on the top secondary feathers, and then cream on the bottom. Like a cupcake. With sprinkles. I wonder what a cupcake tastes like, I've seen them on the TV that the scientists watch while we sit alone in our cages, but I've never even had a crumb of one.

My dream came back again in a short flurry of flickers, like a movie projection, and I saw now the furry wolf men out in the yard, practicing their killing techniques. And then I saw Ari, the nice scientist's son. We all knew him, only because the scientists all like him, way more than they like us. He was with his father, and they were smiling and laughing. Then out of no where one of the wolf men came up to Ari and started tickling him, but Ari began to cry. His wails were clearly heard from here where I flew in an invisable force field, and I could not help but feel sorry for him. I cannot handle the look of the monsters let alone a two year old. But no doubt he would grow up to be like his father, a scientist, and nothing less or more.

My vision began to shimmer away, and after a half a minute of darkening to nothingness, I began to awake. I could only hear slight sounds at first, the most promonint was the loud cries of the scientists. Their voices were so loud that I couldn't even hear the heart monitor, but I knew it would be beeping wildly. I began to see a little light and more sounds rushed in, more yelling, more pounding footsteps, and finally the heart monitor. But the one thing I could not hear was the thing I wanted to hear the most of. My heart. There was no beeping, no thumping, no wild rushing of blood, no nothing. Just a flat line of one chord. The death line. I tried to open my eyes but I could not, I tried to struggle to see if I really was alive or not but I couldn't do that either. But I was still here. Why was I still here? I heard the scientists talking about what happens when you die, your soul floats from your body, and you are determined to either go below the floors or above the skies where you gain your wings and a halo. I know I have wings, but no halo. So why was I still here?

Then I remembered the wolf men, and what they did to the failures. And I am now a failure, but I'm still here, and I can still feel what is happening to me. I would rather die right now before they take me to the yard to serve as dog food to the monsters. To be eaten alive like the rest of them.

A machine whirred on, and a loud voice that sounded above the rest cried, "Clear!" I felt the shock of the jolts, and my body thump up with the force of the electricity. My head banged loudly onto the metal bed, and my hand hit a sharp object that split my skin open. I could feel the warm blood welling at the sight of the wound, until I trailed down onto the bed and soak into my already dirty clothes. The smell of it was overwhelming and i could not stop myself from wrinkling my nose in the attempt that would clear the stentch away.

The scientists all stopped moving and breathing at that point, and the one who shouted earlier was laughing. He was laughing like he was tone deaf, like he had something stuck in his throat and could not cough it up. I then felt another sharp sting on my arm as it was split open as well as my hand is. I flinched and everyone was silent again. Then I felt my hand get tighter and tighter until the circulation was cut off almost completely. The snip of scissor blades came after that, and so began againt the tightening but on my arm this time.

They kept tightening it tighter and tighter and tighter until I could not feel it anymore, but they just kept continueing after that. They tightened it once more and I sucked my breath in because I could not stand the pain no longer. Then the tightening stopped and so did everything else again.

I heard the rush of water in the next room, and hasty footsteps towards me. I heard them counting and then on the last count of "three" the cold shock of freezing water hit my face and I bolted upright, hitting my head on the light they had brought down from above the bed. The glass that protected the bulb shattered and some pieces implanted themselves into my forehead. I felt hands wrap themselves around my arms as they tried to restrain me from fighting back the urge to run, hide, and then cry and die all over again. But i was already crying, I felt the tears roll down my face, and into my mouth where they tasted of salt. And I tried to open my eyes but when I put the back of my hand onto my eye I ended up stabbing my already open eye which caused more tears to come.

The scientist who was still laughing I realized now was crying. The laughs that I thought were laughs earlier were actually sobs, silent, but not silent enough for my ears to not hear. And the sobs were comming from a voice familiar to me, unilke the others'. But then I realized whom they belonged to, Ari's father, and lucky girl's scientist friend.

I touched my eye again, but still it was open, and I still could not see. I turned my head and looked up, down, left, and right but no light filtered through, no nothing. What had they done to me?


End file.
